


Prince James

by ahlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's, F/M, prince!james, realeza
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlupin/pseuds/ahlupin
Summary: James Potter era o príncipe herdeiro, era quem deveria decretar ordens, e não recebê-las. Mesmo assim, lá estava Sua Alteza Real, casando-se obedientemente com uma mulher a qual ele não amava apenas para resgatar o prestígio da sua família. [JILY!UA]





	Prince James

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Universo Alternativo.
> 
> Não vamos colocar uma meta para a fanfiction, mas quando atingirmos a meta vamos dobrar a meta.  
Vai ser uma long-fic inspirada em fatos reais :) Estou fazendo muito estudo para poder escrever uma fanfic que acontece em 1981.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? — Ele perguntou após tomar um gole do chá.

Seu assessor, Edgar Bones, hesitou.

— Sim. — Ele fechou os olhos por dois segundos e voltou-se para o James com um olhar severo e determinado. — É uma ótima ideia.

O príncipe passou o dedo ao redor da xícara de porcelana, presente do Marquês de Winchester na sua visita ao castelo real em 1965. Na ocasião, James Potter, com doze anos recém-completados, estava agitado com seu ingresso a Eton, e, diferente do que era esperado do herdeiro do trono, ele corria ociosamente pelos corredores do palácio.

Lembrava-se de ficar irritado por não possuir idade para comparecer ao jantar principal dos lordes ingleses — afinal de contas, ele era um duque, hierarquicamente superior a todos os outros convidados nobres. Como vingança pela exclusão, ele colocou um rato de plástico em uma das xícaras que seriam servidas. O tumulto que um único rato conseguiu fazer foi lendário e percorreu as ruas durante meses, até mesmo foi mencionado em uma matéria de um jornal de alta circulação do país. 

James fora repreendido por sua irreverência.

Era quase cômico lamentar que ele não era mais uma criança e não possuía mais petulância para infringir as ordens como antes.

James Potter era o herdeiro direto do trono, era quem deveria decretar ordens, e não recebê-las.

— Ela está indo muito bem nas aulas com Madame McGonagall, não poderia escolher uma esposa melhor.

— Eu? Escolher? — James tombou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada seca.

Bones pigarreou incomodado.

— Eu sei que Sua Alteza Real não está satisfeito por enquanto, mas tudo será compensado. Está fazendo um bem para o povo e protegendo sua família.

James suspirou e massageou as têmporas com as pontas do dedo, na tentativa de amenizar sua dor. Ultimamente, ele sentia pontadas perfurando o seu crânio, como se toda responsabilidade caísse fisicamente sobre sua cabeça. Ele entendia porque sua mãe tomava remédios para conseguir dormir; apesar dela ser a culpada por sua atual dor de cabeça.

Um ano e três meses atrás ele recebeu uma carta da Rainha, pressionando-o a casar-se o mais rápido possível. A família real estava caindo em desgraça, os grupos partidários que consideravam a monarquia britânica inútil estavam recebendo vozes. _“God Save The Queen”_ saia da bocas de punks, eles não estavam cantando o hino nacional.

Era necessário retomar o prestígio da realeza, fazer o povo amá-los e respeitá-los novamente. 

E não havia evento mais glamouroso e enaltecido que um casamento real.

Não poderia haver, porém, um casamento sem uma noiva.

Em poucas semanas, James se tornou um príncipe encantado a procura da sua princesa. Não havia grandes bailes, sapatinhos de cristal e abóboras transformadas em carruagens, apenas reuniões burocráticas e avaliações minuciosas de currículos.

Após um ano sem sombra de uma noiva aceitável, sua assessoria e família resolveram tomar mais essa decisão por ele.

Eles escolheram uma futura companheira para o Rei, não uma esposa para James Potter.

Ela era linda, uma típica britânica de postura impecável e educação exemplar, recatada, aristocrata, protestante e _virgem_. A neta do Conde de Buccleuch, Lily Evans, era tudo o que esperavam de uma princesa.

Foi humilhante quando, após conversar com seus pais, ele se ajoelhou diante dela e a pediu em casamento. Ela aceitou e deu um sorriso emocionado que James quase acreditou que fosse verdadeiro.

— Lily Evans é muito bonita, não será difícil se apaixonar por ela.

— Se beleza fosse o mais importante, eu me casaria com Emmeline Vance.

— Essa tem muitos escândalos na bagagem. — Ele balançou a mão, descartando a ideia.

James pressionou os lábios, lembrando-se de como a mídia manipulou manchetes quando ele abraçou a atriz em um evento de caridade. Eles sempre o faziam parecer um solteiro mulherengo, e qualquer mulher com quem ele conversasse se tornava uma candidata a esposa. 

— De qualquer forma, vamos ao que interessa. — O assessor comentou antes de se inclinar em sua pasta e tirar uma fotografia antiga. — Vocês já se conhecem há muitos anos, nós vamos divulgar essa foto junto com um ensaio de vocês na mídia com a entrevista em duas semanas.

James suspirou e pegou a fotografia a qual era estendida. O assessor continuou falando sobre as próximas atividades que o príncipe deveria comparecer, mas ele estava ocupado demais pensando na imagem em suas mãos.

Na foto, ele e Lily eram crianças e estavam em frente ao jardim do Palácio de Hampton Court. Lembrava-se muito pouco daquela época, mas era impossível se esquecer do inconfundível o cabelo ruivo da garota mesclado às flores primaveris, o som da sua voz infantil tagarelando e os vestidos bufantes que não permitiam que as pernas curtas de Lily acompanhassem os passos de James.

Não seria tão ruim assim, ele pensou com um sorriso mínimo. Eles poderiam não estar apaixonados, mas diferente das crianças na imagem, eram adultos maduros que poderiam conviver o quanto for necessário.  
Não havia como o príncipe James saber na época, mas ele estava subestimando a sua noiva.  
  
  


—-----------------------

O raio de sol cegou a James quando ele entrou nos jardins da casa de verão em Weymouth. O incomum clima quente da primavera era um convite para as pessoas se sentarem em espreguiçadeiras, tomarem chá gelado e encontrarem-se absortos em conversas supérfluas. James ainda questionava sua decisão de aceitar ao convite de Lady Héstia para uma reunião entre os jovens da alta sociedade.

Seus amigos mais próximos, ao menos, estavam todos ali. Ele cumprimentou as mulheres sentadas embaixo de um guarda-sol e os homens que preparavam os cavalos para correr.

— A princesa saiu finalmente saiu do castelo. — James olhou para o lado ao escutar a voz no tom debochado tão familiar.

— Sir Black. — Ele disse com uma educação fingida.— É sempre um prazer reencontrá-lo.

Sirius Black era um homem alto, cabelos negros longos que o faziam parecer um vocalista de uma banda de rock. Era o melhor amigo de James desde da época em que estudaram em Eton, e continuaram juntos quando serviram ao exército na África. No atual momento, Sirius resumia sua função em sequestrar James de eventos reais e levá-lo a festas realmente animadas.

— Guarde a bajulação para outro momento, temos um assunto de extrema importância. — Sirius colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de James.

— Qual assunto? Que sua calça de jóquei está justa demais? Está querendo escandalizar as mulheres?

— Você está reparando demais em mim. — Sirius zombou, o que sempre fazia com que James sorrisse um pouco mais largo. Não haveria homem no mundo que o tratasse com a mesma intimidade ou amizade que Sirius Black. Havia se acostumado em relacionamentos por interesse e pessoas fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo. Enquanto isso, seu melhor amigo ria da sua cara com a maior tranquilidade do mundo. — Mal parece que é noivo, uh? Você pode largar ela e nós podemos fugir para a União Soviética, fiquei sabendo que a televisão chegou lá.

A palavra “noivo” causou calafrios em James. Enquanto Sirius inventava informações sobre os socialistas e falava sobre o jogo que ocorreria naquela tarde, o príncipe fitou a moça que chegava aos jardins.

Era como se todos os olhares recaíssem em suas costas, em seus movimentos. James, como era esperado, pediu licença ao amigo e foi em direção a Lily Evans. Ela usava um chapéu branco e um vestido rosa claro, parecia uma pintura arcadista.

— Lily.

Ele pode ouvir os gritinhos femininos empolgados quando ele pegou a mão da sua noiva e encostou o lábio em seus dedos. O anel de noivado, que um dia pertenceu a Rainha, reluzia quase tanto quanto o sol naquela manhã.

— Senhor. — Ela cumprimento, o rosto corado escondido pelo chapéu. De repente, James se sentiu um personagem de romance histórico, o qual precisava ensinar à protagonista ingênua as cordialidades da sociedade britânica.

— Você não deve me chamar assim, tão formal. Até parece que não temos intimidade.

Ela levantou o queixo e deu um sorriso tímido. 

— Como devo chamá-lo, Sua Alteza?

— Sua Alteza Real. — Ele corrigiu.

As pupilas de Lily tornaram-se fendas como de um gato.

— _Como? _

— O tratamento é Sua Alteza Real, mas você pode me chamar de James. Apenas James.

— É claro. — Ela voltou a sorrir com suavidade. Parecia haver algo muito diferente no que sua boca demonstrava e no que seus olhos verdes expressavam.  
James ouviu alguém o chamando.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu traga uma bebida? Um chá, limonada? Eu ficaria muito feliz se você assistisse ao jogo.

— Você vai jogar?

— Pólo. Nós sempre jogamos uma partida quando nos encontramos. Você pode torcer por mim. — Ele levantou o braço e arrepiou a parte de trás do cabelo. Mais gritos o dizendo para se apressar atravessaram o campo. — Nós nos falamos logo mais.

Ele se despediu de Lily e foi ao estábulo, onde seu cavalo já estava pronto. Colocou o capacete e protetores antes de sair para o gramado.

James era modesto em admitir que era um excelente jogador de pólo equestre. Seu handicap era alto e seu desempenho sempre foi superior aos seus colegas. Quando serviu o exército, ele costumava sonhar que estava jogando; o som do casco do cavalo era um conforto aos barulho das bombas — mesmo que ele nunca tivesse efetivamente no limiar entre a vida e a morte, já que era enviado às tropas de ajuda humanitária e longe dos conflitos mais perigosos. Ninguém queria ser o responsável por direcionar o príncipe ao caixão.

O jogo durava pouco tempo, em uma hora ele já estava suado, ofegante, a emoção formigava por sua pele enquanto ele comemorava a vitória com sua equipe. Sirius, tão elegante quanto um homem de um metro e oitenta e cinco conseguia ficar descendo de um pônei, correu até James lhe abraçou pelas pernas, levantando-o do chão. Após uma bagunça, eles se voltaram para as mulheres, as quais trocavam talões de cheque e davam risadinhas quando apontavam para as calças do seu melhor amigo.

Ele procurou por Lily e a encontrou em uma das mesas mais afastadas de bebida. Ele pegou a rédeas do seu cavalo e o levou junto.

— Eu venci. — Ele soprou perto do seu ouvido, percebendo que ela paralisou por alguns segundos até virar-se em sua direção.

— Eu vi.

— Aposto que sua torcida fez toda diferença.

Lily apenas sorriu e começou a andar vagarosamente.

— Você quer dar um passeio? — James ofereceu o cavalo que os acompanhava em passos curtos.

— Estou de vestido. — Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho certeza que Lady Héstia poderia a emprestar uma roupa de montaria.

— Fica para outra ocasião.

James olhou para Lily. Ele reparou na leveza dos movimentos, a postura ereta, como se tivesse nascido para ser duquesa.

Ele fingiu dar carinho ao cavalo e ficar afastado o suficiente para espiar as pernas que não eram escondidas pelo vestido. _Certo._

— Você gosta de praticar algum esporte? — James perguntou após voltar acompanhá-la.

— Jogava tênis de campo, quando tinha tempo.

— E o que ocupa tanto o seu tempo agora?

— Pergunte à Madame McGonagall. — Ela olhou para as próprias unhas.

_Pergunta idiota_, ele praguejou consigo.

Ele mesmo foi instruído por Minerva McGonagall na adolescência, quando recebia aulas de geopolítica, de como falar em público e de como usar todos os talheres em um jantar corretamente. Era repreendido com frequência, pois não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo a escutando. James apenas conseguiu aprender um pouco de disciplina no exército.

Por mais que tenha mudado, para a mídia, ele sempre seria um playboy inconsequente.

Ele olhou pra Lily de soslaio, repentinamente sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Mal possuía assunto com a sua futura esposa, não sabia o que falar para agradá-la ou como agir na sua presença. James desejou que Madame McGonagall o tivesse ensinado a forma apropriada de ser um noivo a uma mulher a qual ele não amava.

Em silêncio, voltaram para onde havia cadeiras e os outros aristocratas conversavam. James entregou a rédea do cavalo ao cuidador do celeiro.

— Príncipe James, enquanto jogava tivemos o prazer de conhecer Srta. Lily. — Lady Héstia falou. — Uma moça tão encantadora.

— Obrigada, Lady H. — Lily sorriu educadamente.

— Vejo que seguiu o meu conselho. — Benjy Fenwink, filho de um visconde, piscou-lhe um olho.

Ele lembrava-se do conselho de Fenwink com precisão: _“Namore quantas mulheres você conseguir. Então, encontre uma mulher não fale muito alto, submissa no dia e quente a noite, e a despose.”_

Por mais que não tenha sido a intenção, fora exatamente o que James fizera. Ele precisava, de fato, de uma esposa tranquila, não apenas para afastar os escândalos, mas para garantir a própria paz dentro de casa.

— Seu conselho de namorar a mulher mais linda mundo, sim, eu com certeza segui.

Os convidados presentes sorriram satisfeitos com a declaração de James, alguns assobiaram. Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— _Oh, por favor..._

— Olhe, Príncipe, você está deixando a menina envergonhada.

Eles riram, no mesmo instante um vento mais forte soprou e fez o chapéu de Lily voar para trás. James se apressou em ir atrás do acessório, voltou para a roda de conversa e assentou o chapéu na cabeça da noiva. Lily agradeceu segurando a sua mão.

A reação dos seus amigos foi exagerada: eles bateram palmas e deram suspiros, dizendo o quão adorável era o casal real, o quanto combinavam. Eles realmente um espetáculo, isso era o esperado — James só ficou surpreso consigo por ter ficado tão incomodado com a farsa e os comentários.

Algumas horas de conversa jogada fora e risos de pura cortesia, eles estavam prontos pra ir embora. Seus amigos começaram a se despedir, ele colocou a mão nas costas de Lily e se inclinou para perto dela.

— Meu conhecido acabou de abrir um restaurante em uma cidade aqui perto, você quer ir comigo conhecer o lugar?

— Sinto muito, eu já fiz planos para essa noite. — Ela recusou educadamente, James disfarçou sua decepção e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, nós iremos nos ver sexta para a sessão de fotos, de qualquer maneira.

— Mal posso esperar. — Lily deu um sorriso, diferente de qualquer semblante tímido que ela costumava fazer.

— Ei, James! — A voz de Sirius os interrompeu.

— Vá indo na frente, eu já te acompanho. — James falou para Lily antes de correr em direção ao amigo. — Que foi, cara?

— Você precisa ver isso.

Sirius não aparentava aquela determinação desde que eles foram para o exército Ele pegou um caderno que estava na mesa de jardim e entregou a James.

— O que é isso?

— São as anotações de Lady H, ela escreveu todas as apostas que as meninas fizeram hoje no jogo de pólo. Olhe isso! — Ele apontou para o final da folha.

Pela falta do óculos, James cerrou as pálpebras e afastou o caderno do rosto.

O nome de Lily Evans era seguido por rabiscos de que ela devia uma quantia razoável, pois apostou que o time de James perderia e que ele não faria nenhum gol.

— Sério, qual o problema dessa menina? Ela apostou uma fortuna contra você! Eu achei que vocês iam se casar!

Ele não ouviu a indignação de Sirius, estava surpreso demais para esboçar alguma reação semelhante. James encarou-a: chapéu em suas mãos, o cabelo longo e avermelhado dançando ao ritmo da brisa que soprava pelo campo. Percebendo que estava sendo observada, ela virou o pescoço e devolveu o olhar com um sorriso.

As pupilas felinas estreitas, a curva da boca levantada, o nariz perfeito levantado. De uma pintura angelical, ela foi se desmanchando na exímia manifestação de injúria e desprezo.

Foi naquele instante que James percebeu o que significava da misteriosa expressão de Lily.

_Desafio_.

Aquele noivado seria a coisa mais emocionante que aconteceria na vida amorosa da realeza desde Henry VIII e Ana Bolena, Príncipe James pensou antes de cruzar os braços e aceitar a provocação lançada. 


End file.
